Henry's Forest
by TheDusty321
Summary: My rendition of Henry's Forest. Follows Rule 55, rectifies the issue with the trees, and includes elements from Brenner's story and Allcroft and Mitton's adaptation. Enjoy.


**I do not own Thomas & Friends or this story. This is just my rendition of Henry's Forest. I incorporated elements from Andrew Brenner's original story and Britt Allcroft and David Mitton's TV rendition. Thomas & Friends belongs to HiT Entertainment.**

* * *

Henry the Green Engine has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years. He wouldn't to be anywhere else. Many things have changed over the years, like the diesel engines coming in. But, there is one place on the island that has not changed all that much. Henry loves this place more than any other. His driver knew this too.

"Come along, Henry!" he would say. "We've made good time today! We'll stop for a while, by the forest!"

Every time they came here, they alerted a nearby signalman, so that he would set the signal at 'danger'. This was so no engine crashed into Henry, who would stop and look at the trees that grew on the nearby hillside. As much as Henry wanted to be closer to the trees, he knew it would've done the trees more harm than good, so he was satisfied with where he was. However, there were still times when Henry saw people lying against the trees and wished that he could do so too. Nevertheless, Henry still enjoyed being here. He couldn't really explain why, but his driver understood.

"It's peaceful and has remained the same for a long time." He said to Henry.

One day, Henry went to the forest as usual. When he arrived, he saw something that shocked him. In the trees were people with axes and saws. They were cutting the trees down.

"Why are they cutting the trees down?" Henry asked his driver.

"They're cutting the trees down because they need wood for furniture and the sleepers that your rails sit on, Henry." His driver explained.

Henry was sad because he was losing part of his forest, but he was also happy because the wood was being put to good use. The noise the woodsmen were making dashed any hope Henry had of some peace and quiet, so he puffed away. He came to Tidmouth Sheds. Only Edward was there, because the other engines were all still busy. Edward whistled to Henry. Henry replied in kind. Edward could see that all was not well.

"What's wrong, Henry?" He asked.

"I know that trees must be cut down to make sleepers and what not, but I can't help feeling sad about it." Henry sighed.

Edward understood.

"The forest is a special place for you and you don't want to lose it. There's nothing wrong with feeling that way, Henry." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. You're a true friend." Henry said.

However, Henry would soon find out that there was something that did more damage to the forest than woodsmen. That night, a fierce storm raged across the island. All of the engines were in the shed.

"Listen!" called Thomas. "Can you hear a strange whistling sound?!"

"It's the wind blowing outside our shed!" remarked Toby. "But, I've never heard it like this before!"

"You know?!" added James. "If Gordon wasn't here now, I'd say it was him thundering by with the Express!"

Everyone laughed at this, with the exception of Henry. He was worried.

"I hope the wind won't harm the forest." He said to himself.

Unfortunately, the wind did just that. Trees lie everywhere. Henry's driver spoke to him.

"Trees have fallen on the line! We must help clear the tracks!" He said sadly.

Donald led with the Breakdown Train, Henry following after him. When he got to the forest, Henry was shocked and sad at the devastation.

"What will happen to all of the animals that live here?" He wondered.

His trucks were loaded with wood from the trees, which were taken to the timber mill, the place they'd be turned into furniture. Henry was happy and sad again. Thomas and Toby were nearby.

"I wish there was something we could do." Said Toby to Thomas.

"Yes." Thomas replied. "But, what? We can't mend broken trees."

Toby wasn't sure and sadly puffed away. He soon saw the Fat Controller at Tidmouth Sheds.

"My, Toby. You do look glum." The Fat Controller observed.

"I'm just sad about Henry, sir. The forest was a special place for him and now some of it is gone." Toby explained.

The Fat Controller chuckled.

"Not to worry, Toby. It'll be all right." He said.

"How, sir?" Toby asked.

"Go to Brendam Docks and you'll see." The Fat Controller said simply.

Toby was confused, but did as he was asked. When he got to Brendam, however, he did see. There was a train of trucks filled with young trees, all ready for planting. Toby beamed.

"So, this is what he meant!" Toby cried.

He backed up to the train and was coupled up.

"This is the best job I've ever had!" Toby exclaimed.

He made for the forest at once. The trees were delivered on time. Later, Henry returned and was surprised. There was Trevor the Traction Engine and Terrence the Tractor, both helping workmen clear the tall stumps and long branches that still remained.

"Look, Henry!" called Terrence. "New trees have arrived! The hillside will look better than ever before! You'll see!"

This brought a big smile to Henry's face. A few days later, Henry returned again, his driver and fireman alerting the signalman as always. As he stood there, he could see the trees growing strong and tall. He also saw that the animals that had been frightened away were now coming back. Nowadays, the forest is quiet at times, though Henry might hear leaves rustling or a bird's wings brushing the air. He often hears the sound of children laughing in the distance. But, whatever sounds he hears, Henry is a very happy engine indeed.


End file.
